harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Luchino Caffe
Luchino CaffeHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (video game) was an all-night ItalianIn the the film adaptation of Deathly Hallows, an Italian flag can be seen hanging inside the café, and "hot panini" is advertised on its window (see this image). café on Tottenham Court Road in Muggle London. It was briefly visited by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger after they were forced to make a quick escape from Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding on the night of 1 August, 1997. History fires off a spell during the skirmish with Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle.]] Harry, Hermione, and Ron fled there after the Burrow was attacked by Death Eaters, as the Ministry of Magic had just been taken over by Lord Voldemort. Hermione Granger inadvertently triggered the Taboo curse on Voldemort's name, enabling Death Eaters Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle to track them down, but the Trio was able to fight them off and clear their memories. A brief skirmish was the result, and it left the café something of a mess, as a table was blown up by Dolohov's Expulso charm. However, the Trio cleaned up a bit before leaving. The waitress who worked there lost her memory of everything that had just happened, as did everyone else upon whom Hermione used the Obliviate charm.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 9 Description It was described as being small and shabby, with a "light layer of grease" on all the Formica-topped tables. Inside, a poster advertised the play Romeo and Juliet staged by the Carneiro Players at the Regency Playhouse in the summer of 1997. The waitress there served "foamy, greyish coffee" to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Known menu Panini italiani *panino Italia *panino campagnolo *panino cotoletta *panino pescatore *panino piccante *panino barese *panino Puglia *panino veneziano Breakfast *Scrambled eggs on toast *Scrambled eggs and parma ham on toast *Italian breakfast Hot food *vegetable soup *tomato soup *meat lasagne *vegetable lasagne *An extra side salad or order of bread for the above Large salads *insalata vegetariana *insalata di mare *affettao musto Other rolls *formaggio (cheese & salad) *mortadella/salame salad *parma ham/pancetta Drinks *espresso *cappuccino *caffe latte *A selection of teas, including Ice Tea *Lima Lush *cola *fresh juice, including orange, apple, pineapple, and lemon Other/unsorted *BLT *chocolate cheesecake *French Fancy *lemon cheesecake *strawberry cheesecake Behind the scenes *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, this café is located by Charing Cross Road, across the road from the Leaky Cauldron and next to a music store. *In the film adaptation, the cafe is smarter and generally a better place than in the book. *The name "Luchino" possibly comes from the name of the Italian film director and screenwriter Luchino Visconti. *It is never named in the book. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' Notes and references Category:London Category:Restaurants